


Vielä minä muistan

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Koskelan muisti alkaa palata ja Hietanen saa yllättyä.





	1. Katkeamaton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sotamieshonkajoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotamieshonkajoki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vänrikki ja sotilaspoika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012157) by [sotamieshonkajoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotamieshonkajoki/pseuds/sotamieshonkajoki). 



Hiljalleen, kuin varkain vain, alkoivat ajatukset Vilho Johannes Koskelan aivojen syvimmissä kammioissa uudelleen kirkastua, saada erotettavia muotoja, kun ulottuvuuksien lukittuihin oviin löytyi yllättäen jälleen avaimia. Se oli kovin hidasta, melko lailla turhauttavaa kamppailua oman alitajunnan kanssa, ja useammin kuin vain kerran näytti siltä, ettei valoon sittenkään voinut kurkottaa, että sen loiste oli pelkkä läpikuultava haamu, sellainen kuin ne pikimustat, epämääräisen tunnistamattomat varjotkin, jotka olivat kahdesta sodasta selvinneelle vänrikille seuraa jo yli vuoden päivät pitäneet. Eivät ne varjot olisi paikkaansa mielellään luovuttaneet, niillä kun ei ollut omaa aineellista olemustaan millä ihmistä kiusata, ja siksi ne tarvitsivat mielellään juuri Koskelaa omien tarkoitusperiensä jatkeeksi.  
  
Mutta kun hermosolujen niin intohimoisesti toivoma prosessi oli kerran vakuuttanut muulle ruumiille oman tarpeellisuutensa, päässyt lähtemään käyntiin, se jatkui vääjäämättä ja kaikista ulkopuolisen maailman sille suomista epäilyksistä huolimatta. Sitä ei vähempää olisi kenenkään, edes Koskelan itsensä, mielipide asiaan voinut kiinnostaa, vaan päinvastoin, kaikenlainen painostaminen ja kyseenalaistaminen sai vain lisää tuulta mahtumaan tuon ylvään mutta fyysiseltä olemukseltaan heiveröisen linnun siipien alle. Joka kerta, kun se teki jotain väärin ja joutui pakosti perääntymään taas muutaman askelen, laittoi sen ponnistelemaan entistä tiukemmin todistaakseen omat kykynsä, vaikka se kaikessa henkilökohtaisessa soluavaruudessaan hyvin mitätön ensin olikin, vain pieni olento, joka yritti löytää oman paikkansa.  
  
Tahtoa sillä siitä huolimatta alusta lähtien riitti, puhdasta sisäistä lujuutta ja taistelunhalua siinä oli kuin pienessä kylässä. Se kävi vakavaluontoista mutta rauhanomaista sotaa – ketään se ei siinä pyrkinyt vahingoittamaan, ainut asia, mitä se halusi, oli ottaa omansa takaisin. Siinä se, kuten sodan henkeen kuuluu, välillä hävisi ja välillä voitti, mutta jatkuvasti se silti eteni, valloitti siltä aiemmin vääryyksin vietyjä alueita itselleen, kokosi niitä yhteen kuin uutta torppaa edellisen raunioituneista perustuksista rakentaen. Eikä se pyrkinyt vain kasaamaan entisenlaista, vaan heti alusta lähtien sen kunnianhimoisena tavoitteena oli ollut valmistautua uuteen ja siksi tehdä mökistä parempi, vahvempi kuin aiemmin, suojatumpi uusilta myrskyiltä, joita elämässä vääjäämättä aina vastaan tulisi.  
  
Sai se toisinaan vastaansa myös riitasointuja. Ihan aina ei sen joskus ärhäköiksi äityviin vaatimuksiin vastattu sen toivomalla tavalla, ja silloin se joutui pistämään kaiken peliin, ampumaan toisinaan tulilinnun mahtipontisia, teräviä varoituslaukauksia, perääntymäänkin suunnitellakseen jälleen uutta strategiaa, jotta muut väistyisivät sen perustellulta tieltä. Se oli kuitenkin esikuvansa mukaisesti ihailtavan periksiantamaton ja selvästi oman arvonsa tunteva, ei luovuttanut silloin kun tiesi sisimmässään ajavansa parasta mitä pystyi ihmiselle antamaan, vahvistavansa tarkoitusta, jota sen asuttama ruumis elääkseen janosi. Kaiken muun keskellä se oli sen elämäntehtävä ja pääasiallinen vastuu, laulaa sielujen kaunista laulua ja parantaa haavoittuneita lämpimiä kyyneleitä itkien.  
  
Mutta juuri niistä epäonnistumisista syntyivät sen suurimmat ja samalla kokonaisvaltaisesti merkittävimmät onnistumiset. Sen toivo oli aina ollut osa Koskelaa kuten kaikkia muitakin luomakunnan pieniä osasia, yhteinen inhimillinen pyrkimys hyvyyteen ja oikeudenmukaisuuteen. Se tiesi Koskelan kärsimyksestä, oli nähnyt sekä hänen henkisen että fyysisen murtumisensa ja sitä seuraavan taantumisen läheltä ja säälinyt, tahtonut auttaa hädässä. Kuitenkin vasta silloin kun se oli yllättäen tajunnut menettäneensä tärkeimmän ulkopuolisen voimansa, keskeisen osan palapeliä, kun Hietanen oli jättänyt tulematta kahtena perjantaina peränjälkeen, sillä ei ollut ollut enää muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin ryhtyä toimimaan jos se vielä halusi Koskelan sielun korjatuksi ja miehen epäreilusti viedyn onnellisuuden takaisin.  
  
Aivan ensimmäisenä alkoivat satunnaiset muistot nousta vänrikin uniin kesän kukkiessa parhaimmillaan. Koskela ei juuri ollut muistanut yöllisiä seikkailujaan sairaalaan jouduttuaan, liekö syynä ollut lääkeuni vai hänen kärsineen ruumiinsa palava halu unohtaa mielelle liian vaikeat ja raskaat tapahtumat, mutta yhtenä aamuna oli mies havahtunut kerrankin kovin todelta tuntuneista kuvista, joissa kasapanos oli soljuvalla voimalla lentänyt hänen kädestään. Ei hän sen merkitystä vielä ollut ymmärtänyt – hänelle se oli ollut pelkkä varjojen tuotos, muiden ajatuksia ja puheita, ei hänen omiaan. Hän ei ollut lähellekään niin selväjärkinen, että olisi voinut analysoida sitä, ei vielä sillä hetkellä. Sillä hetkellä tärkeintä oli vain antaa asioiden tapahtua, katsoa, mihin pelkästä pienestä purosta kasvanut virta hänet vielä johtaisi.  
  
Hän ei juuri ollut edes ajatellut näkemäänsä enää vähän päästä, ei oikeastaan ennen kuin muistoja alkoi tulvia lisää. Oli hän kasapanoksesta hoitajalleen lakonisesti ilmoittanut ja sitten kysellyt ties kuinka monetta kertaa Hietasen perään, mutta yhdestä unesta ei kannattanut potilaan, omaisten tai henkilökunnankaan milloinkaan alkaa sormiaan ristimään. Muisti palaili joillekin, mutta Koskelan kaltaisia tapauksia, joilta oli aivan kaikki kadonnut, jotka olivat enemmän tai vähemmän harhaisia ja ahdistuneita, pidettiin enimmäkseen toivottomina, saatuja vaurioita pysyvinä. Heitä ei juuri sähköhoidon ohella edes yritetty parantaa, toivoa sopi aina, mutta haavekuviin ei saanut jäädä ja kylmiä totuuksia jouduttiin laukomaan läheisille yksi toisensa perään.  
  
Siitä huolimatta, kun sodanjälkeinen vuosi kääntyi kohti syksyä, löysi vänrikki joskus öisin sokkeloisen mielensä perukoilta lisää satunnaisia yksityiskohtia aiemmasta elämästään. Ensimmäisinä palasivat lapsuuden ja nuoruuden muistot kevyen luonteensa vuoksi. Koskelan mieli vahvistui jatkuvasti, mutta vielä se ei kyennyt ottamaan vastaan sitä, mikä sen oli sekaisin pistänyt, vaan se aloitti ikään kuin elämän kiertokulun uudelleen, näytti omistajalleen viattomuuden ennen raakuuksia ja sillä tavalla raivasi vähä vähältä tietä kohti laajempaa ymmärrystä. Toki Koskela jotenkin tiesi missä oli ollut. Joka perjantai monen kuukauden ajan Hietanen oli häntä siitä muistuttanut, ja Koskela oli joskus kysellyt tarkempia yksityiskohtia, oli vaikuttanut kiinnostuneeltakin, vaikkei itse ollut muistanut tapahtumista mitään.  
  
Mutta sitten kuukausia myöhemmin jokin hänen sisällään oli ottanut komennon, käskenyt ja tavallaan pakottanut hänet muistamaan, sanonut, että mieleen palauttaminen oli tärkeintä, mihin Koskela voisi jäljellä olevassa elämässään pyrkiä. Se jokin lopulta _laittoi_ hänet muistamaan, työnsi hänet suoraan leijonan luolaan ja jätti sinne siihen asti että hän olisi valmis palaamaan ja tuomaan elämänsä nauhat mukanaan. Ja mitä enemmän Koskela muisti, sitä pahemmaksi ahdistuneisuus muuttui ja sitä enemmän sähköä hänen jo valmiiksi voipuneeseen ruumiiseensa ammuttiin, mutta sellaiset seikat eivät voineet pysäyttää prosessia, jonka oli koko ajan ollut määrä tapahtua. Ennen Koskela oli itkenyt sähköä saadessaan, Hietasen jälkeen se ei ollut häntä enää hetkauttanut. Nyt hän jo pyysi sitä itsekin, jos se vain yhtään auttaisi.  
  
Se yhdistettynä muistoihin, joita Koskela oli hoitajalleen ryhtynyt jakamaan, oli konkreettinen, väistämätön merkki siitä, että jokin oli muuttunut. Vänrikin tila oli ahdistuksen lisääntymisestä huolimatta lähtenyt tasaisesti kohentumaan, ja vaikkei tämä vielä sinä joulunakaan aina aivan täysin ymmärtänyt, mitä ympärillä tapahtui tai kyennyt välttämättä muistamaan edes kaikkia lähimenneisyyden tapahtumia, edistys oli silminnähtävää eikä sitä voinut jättää huomiotta. Näytti siltä, että Koskelan henkiset kyvyt palautuivat päivä päivältä normaaleimmiksi, että hänet voisi vielä saada terveeksi, että jokin päivä, ehkä jo pian, mies kävelisi sairaalasta ulos ilman pelättyä sotaneuroosidiagnoosia likaamassa muutoin puhtaita papereitaan. Että tämän kohdalle olisi sattunut hyvä tuuri, parempi kuin monelle muulle.  
  
Joulun jälkeen muistoja oli alkanut ilmaantua mieleen myös päiväsaikaan. Kerran Koskela oli sarkatakkia pukiessaan – hän käytti rintamapukua edelleen mieluiten, vaikka oli alkanut hyväksyä sairaalavaatteetkin – pysähtynyt kesken kaiken, sivellyt harmaata ja kovia nähnyttä, kulunutta kangasta, koettanut muistaa hetken, jona oli ensi kertaa saanut takin käsiinsä. Sen ajatteleminen oli ollut oikeastaan merkittävämpi käännekohta kuin vänrikki itse ymmärsi: hän ei ollut aiemmin sairaalassaoloaikanaan hakenut muistoja tietoisesti, ei ollut tarkoituksenmukaisesti asettanut mieltään sellaiseen ulottuvuuteen. Se, että hän nyt yritti, oli suurin kannustava merkki hänen tervehtymisestään, ja vaikka muistaminen vaati paljon ja oli raskasta, tuon yhden onnistumisen jälkeen se helpottui huomattavasti.  
  
Tammikuun loppuun mennessä Koskela oli jo siinä kunnossa, että osastonlääkäri uskalsi vakavasti alkaa pohtia kotiutuksen mahdollisuutta. Vänrikki vaikutti kaikin puolin olevan tilanteen tasalla, ymmärsi missä mentiin ja muistin palautuminen oli edistynyt lupaavasti. Loputkin vielä puuttuvat toimintakyvyn rippeet luultavasti palautuisivat aikanaan, ja masennus ja ahdistus olivat sen verran hallinnassa, että säännöllinen sähkön antaminen oli jo siihen mennessä lopetettu, sillä shokkihoidolla näytti olevan enää ainoastaan kielteinen vaikutus miehen muistin palautumiseen. Koskela ei milloinkaan ollut ollut vaaraksi itselleen tai muille, ja rauhallisuus samoin kuin potilaspaikkojen rajallisuuskin oli suurin syy hänen uloskirjoittamiseensa helmikuussa, lähes puolitoista vuotta sodan päättymisen jälkeen.  
  
**  
  
Talvi oli aikaa, jolloin Hietasella oli liikaa vapaata. Hän oli lopun viimein perinyt yhdeksän ja puolen hehtaarin maaplänttinsä isänsä kuoltua edellisen vuoden keväänä ja äitinsä mentyä pian perässä, kenties surunsa heikentämänä, ja nyt hän asui yksikseen tuossa vanhempiensa nuoruuden innossaan rakentamassa talossa. Sen kokoisella maapalstalla ei voinut oikeastaan juuri muuta tehdä kuin asua, viljelyyn tai kotieläinten pitoon se ei suuremmassa mittakaavassa soveltunut, eikä Hietasella mitään erityistä halua sellaiseen ollutkaan. Edellisen kesän hän oli työssäkäynnin ohella käyttänyt lähinnä tarkoituksettomaan pelloilla kulkemiseen, kalastukseen ja puiden pilkkomiseen talven varalle, mutta säiden jokavuotinen kylmeneminen ja nietosten kasaantuminen lopettivat sellaisen pitkäksi aikaa.  
  
Jäljellä olivat sisällä istumisen vaihtoehdoksi enää lumityöt, ja niitä Hietanen ahkerasti teki vain saadakseen toimintaa levottomille käsilleen, jotka eivät ikinä halunneet pysyä hetkeäkään aloillaan. Piha oli aina siististi raivattu, liiaksikin, niin, että ulkopuolinen olisi voinut luulla sitä pakkomielteeksi – sen ohella, että tie verrattain suuren punaisen talon rapuille ja sieltä vielä korkeiden rauduskoivujen keskelle pystytetylle saunarakennukselle oli auki leveänä, oli Hietanen muun tekemisen puutteessa nähnyt ylimääräistä vaivaa ja helmikuun alkuun mennessä jatkanut urakkaansa vielä kymmenen metrin säteellä joka suuntaan. Kovempien pakkasten alettua hän oli kuitenkin joutunut vetäytymään suurimmaksi osaksi sisätiloihin, mutta kaipaavasti mies silti usein ikkunalasin läpi ulos tuijotteli.  
  
Tontti sijaitsi hyvällä paikalla melkein Illoistenjärven rannalla, ja aitanaapurien puuttuminen oli aina taannut sille oman rikkumattoman rauhan. Pellon yli siintävän järven kykeni näkemään länsipuolelle rakennetun keittiön ikkunasta, ja jo aivan pikkupojasta lähtien oli Hietanen käynyt siellä sisarustensa kanssa uimassa kesäiltaisin saunan yhteydessä ja muutenkin. Talon itsensä rakentamiseen oli saatu apua ja tukea siihen aikaan monipäiseltä suvulta, ja koska maa oli ollut jo kauan aiemminkin Hietasen äidin suvun omistamaa, siihen eivät päteneet minkäänlaiset rajoitukset kuten torppareilla. Hietasen isä oli kyllä syntynyt sellaisella vuokramaalla ja sinne hänen vaimonsakin oli aluksi muuttanut, mutta vähän ajan päästä Illoistenjärven tontti oli luovutettu eteenpäin nuorelleparille kun muu suku oli halunnut siitä eroon.  
  
Sillä maalla Hietanen oli kasvanut, perheensä varallisuuteen nähden kaksi kertaa liian suuressa talossa. Siinä oli kellari, sekä ala- että yläkerta, keittiön lisäksi jopa olohuone, sen yhteydessä erillinen takkatupa ja ylhäällä kolme makuuhuonetta ja ullakko. Hietasen lapsuudessa talo oli aina ollut elämää täysi, olihan lapsia ollut kolme vilkasta vintiötä, mutta edellinen kesä oli ollut kaikin puolin Hietasen elämän yksinäisintä aikaa – vanhemmat olivat kuolleet, nyt myös vain muistoissa elävä isoveli poistunut hänen luotaan jo talvisodan aikaan, rakas pikkusiskokin mennyt naimisiin ja muuttanut miehen perässä kaupunkiin perheen perustaakseen. Sisko, tämän mies ja heidän vuoden vanha pojankoltiaisensa kävivät kyllä toisinaan kylässä ja oli Hietanen itsekin heidän luonaan vieraillut, mutta harva se kerta silti oli.  
  
Hänelle niin rakkaassa kodissa, turvapaikassa, oli nyt kovin yksinäistä. Hietanen ei juuri ollut tottunut olemaan omillaan, aina oli enemmän tai vähemmän ihmisiä pyörinyt hänen ympärillään piristämässä päivää ja kuuntelemassa hänen kiivasta säksätystään, aina oli jollakulla ollut aikaa ja vaikkei olisikaan, ei Hietasen kaltaista ihmistä voinut pitemmän päälle olla kuuntelematta. Toki Hietanen oli sodassa ja vielä sen jälkeenkin muuttunut, ei hän enää ollut se sama hupiveikko kuin ennen, vaikka oikeiden ihmisten seurassa tuokin puoli oli vielä satunnaisesti tullut esiin. Oli kuitenkin kovin vaikea unohtaa sodanajan kauhuja ja sitä vastuuta, jota ne kersantinnatsaiselle miehelle olivat pakottaneet, varsinkin, kun Hietanen ei ollut kovin paljoa päässyt tuntojaan purkamaan ihmisille, jotka tiesivät mistä hän puhui.  
  
Hän oli kirjoittanut Vanhalalle eniten kirjeitä rintama-ajan jälkeen, ja tämä olikin pariin otteeseen käynyt Illoistenjärvellä, ensin kesällä ja sitten viime joulupyhien jälkeen. Vanhala tiesi, että Hietasella oli vähän vaikeaa, ja vierailuillaan hän oli koettanutkin olla tukena, hyvällä menestyksellä. Koskelasta Hietanen oli hänelle jo kirjeissään kertonut, maininnut senkin, että oli käynyt säännöllisesti tapaamassa vänrikkiä. Vaikka Vanhala oli ollut huolissaan varsinkin Hietasen kirjoitettua, ettei Koskela varmaankaan tulisi enää ikinä entiselleen ja siksi hän lakkaisi käymästä sairaalassa, yritti mies yhä olla positiivinen ja auttaa Hietasta seurallaan, lähellä ja kaukaa. Vanhalallakin oli Koskelaa ikävä, mutta tarkkasilmäisenä hän oli jo rintamalla tiennyt, ettei vänrikin ja Hietasen ystävyys aivan platonista ollut ja ymmärsi hyvin toisen kivun.  
  
Hietanen yritti kyllä olla ajattelematta Koskelaa enempää kuin oli pakko, mutta varsinkin talvikuukausina sisällä takan ääressä nyhjätessään hänen oli vaikea työntää toinen pois mielestään. Siinä silmät sulkiessa tuntui aina siltä kuin hän olisi jälleen ollut yönpimeässä puolijoukkueteltassa, istunut hohkaavan kamiinan ääressä Koskelan vieressä ja jutellut tämän kanssa hiljaa niin etteivät muut heränneet. He kaksi eivät aina olleet saaneet unta päivän pelkojen ja rasitusten jälkeen, ja vaikka he melko harvoin olivat ahdistuksestaan suoraan keskenään puhuneet, olivat he silti osanneet sen toisesta lukea ja olla vain läsnä. Koskela oli ollut sellainen tyypillinen juro hämäläinen, hiljainen ja lähinnä se kuunteleva osapuoli, mutta Hietanen tiesi, että tämä oli heidän joskus syvällisiksikin käyneistä keskusteluistaan aivan yhtä lailla pitänyt kuin hänkin.  
  
Eniten Hietanen juuri niitä keskusteluja kaipasi. Koskelan yksinkertaiset vastaukset, jotka kuitenkin aina syntyivät tarkoin harkituista sanoista, olivat hänen mielestään yksi erottamaton osa toista, ja vaikein asia sairaalakäynneissä oli ollut juuri niiden puute. Hietanen oli halunnut uskoa, että kaiken sekavuutensakin takana Koskela oli yhä se sama mies, johon hän oli aikanaan rakastunut, hänen Villensä, jonka lähellä pysytellessään Hietanen oli voinut kokea olevansa turvassa, tapahtui mitä tahansa. Hän oli joka kerta tämän luona käydessään halunnut kertoa, kuinka paljon välitti, suojella kuten Koskelakin oli hänestä huolta pitänyt, mutta sairaanhoitaja oli aina ollut läsnä, eikä Hietanen ollut siihen kyennyt. Paitsi sitten viimeisellä vierailullaan, kun hän oli kivunnut toisen viereen sänkyyn, halannut vain ja pitänyt hyvänä.  
  
Oli ollut tuskaista lakata näkemästä Koskelaa, mutta se oli ollut Hietasen omaksi parhaaksi. Satutti liikaa tietää, ettei toinen enää tulisi entisekseen, satutti liikaa huomata, ettei Hietanen voinut millään Koskelaa parantaa, ettei Koskelan tila edes ollut hänen vikansa, ettei hän olisi voinut sille mitään. Hietanen oli pistänyt niin paljon toivoaan siihen, että saisi Koskelan vielä takaisin, saisi jälleen nähdä sen aidon hymyn miehen kasvoilla ja kuulla toisen nauravan hiljaisella tavallaan, nähdä ilon hänen silmissään ja niissä normaalisti niin vaatimattomissa eleissä. Hän olisi antanut aivan kaiken jäljellä olevan uskonsa vain siihen, mitään muuta hän ei niin kipeästi tarvinnut – ihmisiä maailmassa oli paljon, mutta kukaan ei ollut Koskelan kaltainen, eikä Hietanen ehkä milloinkaan oppisi menetystään hyväksymään.  
  
Se, että Koskela oli silloin vuosia aiemmin yllättäen Hietasen tunteisiin vastannut, jaksoi miestä vielä nykypäivänäkin ihmetyttää. Koskela oli pitkälti sellainen ihminen, jota ei kyennyt lukemaan ellei tämä itse vuosikausien kuluessa ollut toista tarkoituksella lähelleen päästänyt, mikä itsessäänkin oli hänen kohdallaan hyvin harvinaista, kunnianosoitukseksi rinnastettavaa. Hietasen Koskela oli kuitenkin antanut tulla osaksi itseään, päästänyt tämän parhaansa mukaan sisälle ajatuksiinsa ja syvinä velloviin tunteisiinsa. Se oli merkinnyt kovin paljon heistä kummallekin – Hietanen oli ollut onnellinen siitä, että hänen rakastamansa mies kykeni luottamaan niin, että uskoi hänelle kaikki ennen tarkoin varjellut salaisuutensakin, kun Koskela taas tunsi aina olonsa selittämättömän rauhalliseksi Hietasen kanssa puhuttuaan.  
  
Se valo Koskelan silmissä oli aina kutsunut Hietasta luokseen kuin lämmin nuotio öisessä kipinävahdissa. Hän oli ensi hetkestä lähtien rakastanut tuota pehmeää, silkkistä harmaata, jonka paksun peitteen taakse kätkeytyvät tarinat Hietanen oli voinut tuntea sisällään kuin ne olisivat siirtyneet Koskelalta hänelle aina heidän katsoessaan toisiinsa herkässä ja omintakeisessa, hiljaisessa yhteisymmärryksessään. Se heidän välillään juuri olikin ollut niin erityistä, ja vain hetki Koskelan loukkaantumisen jälkeen oli Hietanen tuntenut yhteyden sellaisenaan viimeistä kertaa. Mielisairaalassa Koskela oli jälleen sulkeutunut omaan maailmaansa, jonne yltääkseen Hietanen oli tehnyt kaikkensa, mutta yritys oli ollut tuomittu epäonnistumaan. Vain hetkeksi kerrallaan olivat he enää löytäneet toisensa.  
  
Elämä ilman Koskelaa tulisi olemaan raskasta. Hietanen ei uskonut enää milloinkaan löytävänsä ketään muuta rinnalleen jakamaan ilot ja surut, toista ihmistä, joka hänet niin läpikotaisin tunsi, sellaista, jonka tiukassa syleilyssä Hietasen oli turvallista olla niin pitkään kuin hän itse sitä vain halusi. Yhä ajoittain laskeutui syyllisyyden painava taakka miehen harteille sen tähden, että hän oli jättänyt rakkaansa yksin sairaalaan, omasta mielestään käytännössä hylännyt toisen – Hietanen olisi mieluusti kokenut tuskaa rakastettunsa perään katsomisesta, vaikkei tämä häntä edes muistanut, sen sijaan, että olisi antanut Koskelan jäädä yksin ilman ketään, joka hänestä aidosti välitti. Kunpa olisikin ollut toinen keino, kunpa Hietanen olisikin voinut istuttaa Koskelan viereensä takan ääreen ja halata vain, juuri niin kuin ennenkin.  
  
**  
  
Kylmimmän talven keskelle eksynyt lauantaiaamu valkeni hitaasti, kuin varoen häiritsemästä sille päivälle tarkoitettujen tapahtumien hataraa muodostumista. Ohuen pilvipeitteen läpi kuultavan auringon ensisäteet saavuttivat rauhallisesti nukkuvaa Hietasta vähä vähältä, kiusasivat valollaan jo satunnaisesti värähteleviä silmäluomia, odottivat kärsivällisesti, milloin rennosti oikealla kyljellään makaava mies heräisi kohtaamaan itselleen suuren päivän, jonka saapumisesta hän oli kuitenkin vielä sillä hetkellä täysin tietämätön. Ei Hietanen huomannut sitäkään, kuinka helmikuisen aamunkoin lähestyminen värjäsi makuuhuoneen seinien vaaleanrusehtavat kuviotapetit ja siirtyi sitten viileän puulattian kautta ripeästi maalaamaan sängyn molemmin puolin sijoitettuja valkoisia yöpöytiä, joiden päälliset lepäsivät puhtaina ja tyhjinä sinä aamuna soimatonta herätyskelloa ja nurinperin käännettyä harmaakantista kirjaa lukuun ottamatta. Peitto Hietasen yltä uhkasi tippua maahan miehen jäsenten alkaessa liikehtiä samalla kun silmät raottuivat, suuntautuivat kohti kevyen huurteen peittämää ikkunaa.  
  
Yön pikkutunteina, tai ehkä jossakin välissä aikaisin aamulla, oli jo ennestäänkin valkoinen maa saanut uuden peitteen, jonka Hietanen kävi kolaamassa sivuun heti noustuaan ja kohennettuaan ensin talon takkojen pimeän aikaan hieman hiipumaan päässeitä tulia. Ulkoilma oli kirpeän raikasta, ja lumen väistyessä myötämielisesti saappaanpohjien tieltä Hietanen arvelikin, että käsillä olisi siihenastisen talven ylivoimaisesti kylmin päivä. Tällaisina hetkinä hän tunsi aina helpottuneisuuteen sekoittuvaa kiitollisuutta siitä, ettei hänen ollut nykyisessä työpaikassaan tarvinnut tehdä yhtäkään lauantaityöpäivää, vaan hän oli aina saanut viettää viikonloppunsa rauhassa kaikenlaisten ihmisten asettamilta vaatimuksilta välttyen. Hietasen omatkin itselleen kootut odotukset olivat jo aivan tarpeeksi korkealla, eikä varsinkaan sinä aamuna puuronkeiton yhteyteen juuri kaivannut mitään lisää. Ajatukset tuntuivat liitävän aivan jossakin muualla kuin hellan ääressä, ja liikaakin energiaa meni siihen, että keskittyi olemaan polttamatta ruokaansa pohjaan. Oli hän nukkunut pitkät unet, mutta silti vain väsytti.  
  
Hietanen tiesi sille kyllä syyn, vaikka olisi mieluummin vain valehdellut siitä itselleen, vedonnut huonoon unenlaatuun tai mihin tahansa muuhun. Totta kai hänen ajatuksensa olivat kietoutuneet Koskelaan, niin kävi aina kun hänen mielensä oli hetken vapaa, ja varsinkin näin helmikuun aikana, kun oli kulunut vuosi siitä surun täyttämästä päivästä, jona he viimeksi näkivät. Hietanen ei itse ollut muuttunut vähääkään sen takaisesta, ehkä vähän laihtunut kun ei aina jaksanut pitää itsestään huolta vaikka parhaansa yrittikin, mutta sama mies hän yhtä kaikki oli. Koskelaa hän sitäkin enemmän pohti – olikohan tämän tila muuttunut mihinkään suuntaan, parempaan tai huonompaan? Muistikohan Koskela edes sitä, kuinka Hietanen oli sairaalassa hänen luonaan käynyt? Puhuikohan tämä edelleen niille varjoille, uskoiko niiden olevan oikeita? Kysymyksiä oli niin paljon, ilkeästi sydämenpohjaa kaihertavia mietteitä, jotka Hietanen halusi vain kätkeä kannonkoloon tai haudata aallon alle, etteivät ne hänen tajuntaansa enää milloinkaan iskisi terävine reunoineen, ne kun tuntuivat aina olevan hyökkäysvalmiina.  
  
Hän oli juuri saanut lieden lämpöä käännettyä pienemmälle, kun yleensä niin hiljaa paikallaan jököttävän etuoven suunnalta kuului neljä peräkkäistä koputusta. Kello oli puoli kymmenen lauantaiaamuna, eikä Hietanen miettimälläkään keksinyt, kuka ihme hänen luokseen oli tällaisena ajankohtana pyrkimässä. Keittiön ikkunasta ei voinut sitä nähdä, joten miehen oli hylättävä kokkauspuuhansa ja riennettävä avaamaan.  
  
Oli ehkä Hietasen itsensä onni, ettei hän ollut saanut minkäänlaista ennakkotietoa siitä, kuka hänen kuistillaan seisoi, niin paljon hän yltä päältä kohmeessa olevan, väsyneen näköisen tulijan tunnistaessaan järkyttyi. Tuon langanlaihan miehen silmänaluset olivat tummat kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut koko yönä, ja ylläänkin hänellä oli pelkkä tummanruskea talvitakki, jonka karvahuppu oli osittain pudonnut niskaan ja paljasti nyt tuulen sotkemat ja lumen jossain välissä osittain kastelemat karheat hiukset. Miehen katse oli samaan aikaan sekä terävä ja valpas että sovittelevan epävarma, ja pitkät, paljon työtä nähneet kädet lepäsivät jännittyneinä vasten kylkiä. Hietasen katse vaelsi vähitellen niistä takaisin ylös.  
  
Koskela.


	2. Paluu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koskelan muisti alkaa palata ja Hietanen saa yllättyä.

”Ville”, Hietanen henkäisi, tuijotti suoraan ylöspäin noihin harmaisiin silmiin, joista oli niin monesti nähnyt unia pahimpina kaipuunsa öinä. Kellään muulla ei ollut samanlaista useimmiten piilotetun lempeää katsetta, vahvuutta, jonka kykeni aistimaan pienestä suupielten nurkkiin kaartuvasta ymmärtävästä hymystä, jota Hietanen niin syvästi rakasti, jonka näkemistä hän oli niin pitkään odottanut.  
  
Nyt se kaikki oli ilmestynyt uudelleen hänen eteensä, elämä näytti Hietasen sitä vielä edes ymmärtämättä antaneen jälleen tilaisuuden, eikä mies tunnekuohujensa ytimessä osannut tehdä yhtään mitään muuta kuin räpytellä silmiään ja takellella sanoissaan – Hietasen hengitys oli ensin hetkeksi pysähtynyt hänen unohtaessaan koko toimituksen, mutta sitten taas nopeutunut, ja siksi myös hänen äänensä vavahteli kun hän puhui vielä seuraavat sanansa, varmisti omat kuvitelmansa todellisiksi.  
  
”Ville, olek sää… ook se torella sää?”  
  
Koskelan koko olemukseen syttyi taas se sama vanha hehku, jonka vain Hietanen oli hänestä sen täydessä laajuudessa löytänyt. Jos Koskela oli sillä hetkellä aivan rehellinen itselleen, kyllä hän oli pelännyt tulla, ajatellut, että Hietanen olisi ehkä siirtynyt elämässään eteenpäin, ettei tämä missään määrin kaipaisi häntä enää. Vielä matkallakin hän oli ahdistunut pohtiessaan, kuinka heidän ehkä olisi kannattanut pysyä vastaisuudessakin erossa toisistaan vain ettei Koskela tai edes Koskelan näkeminen vahingossakaan Hietasta satuttaisi. Koskela muisti asioita mielisairaala-ajoilta vain hyvin hatarasti, mutta Hietasen käynnit eivät jostain syystä olleet suostuneet painumaan unholaan, ja sähkön saamisen ohella ne olivat hänen vahvimpia takaumiaan.  
  
Koko Hietasen luokse lähteminen oli ollut Koskelalle epätavallinen päätös, sellainen spontaani teko, joihin hän ei aiemmin hyvin tarkasti säädellyssä elämässään ollut tottunut. Hän tiesi toisen olleen itselleen rintamalla hyvin tärkeä ja läheinen, mutta ongelmaksi oli muodostunut se, ettei hän vielä täysin muistanut, miksi. Kaikki Koskelan joukkueen jäsenet olivat merkinneet johtajalleen paljon, olleet jokainen omalla tavallaan hänelle enemmän tai vähemmän rakkaita, mutta Hietanen oli silti ollut jotenkin erilainen, se vaalituin. Koskelaa raastoi liiaksi olla muistamatta jotta hän olisi voinut antaa asian olla, veto Turun perukoille oli niin vaativa, ettei hän ollut voinut estää itseään lähtemästä. Hänen oli ollut pakko tulla tänne saadakseen itselleen rauhan, saadakseen vastauksia.  
  
Yleensä Koskela osasi sekä ajatella että olla ajattelematta asioita oman halunsa mukaan. Hän oli jo varhain elämässään tottunut pakolla tunkemaan liialliset ja ylianalysoivat mietteensä taka-alalle muka myöhempää käsittelyä varten, jotta kykenisi suuntaamaan koko rajallisen henkisen kapasiteettinsa senhetkisen tilanteen asettamien vaatimusten täyttämiseen. Sellainen kylmähermoisuus ja näennäisen harvinaislaatuinen taito hallita omaa huomiokykyä olivat välttämättömiä ja osaltaan tehneet hänestä hyvän ja alaistensa arvostaman esimiehen, joka pärjäsi elossa vaarallisimmankin sodan keskellä pitäessään siinä samassa muutkin ympärillään turvassa. Rintamavuodet olivat kuitenkin tavallaan vieneet häneltä sen kyvyn, kuluttaneet varaston loppuun, olleet osasyy myös hänen ennen pitkää tapahtuneeseen murtumiseensa.  
  
Nyt siinä Hietasen edessä seisoessaan hän muisti uudelleen lapsuutensa päivistä mieleen hyvin piirtyneen hetken, jona Akseli-isä oli viimein tullut vankileiriltä kotiin, katsonut heihin lapsiin hymyä lukuun ottamatta juuri samalla tavalla kuin Koskela itse nyt katsoi Hietaseen. Siinä oli jotakin sellaista herkän anovaa ja epäröivää, mikä suomalaismiehen toivotulle luonteenlaadulle oli kovin vierasta, minkä näyttäminen oli edelleen sosiaalisen hyväksyttävyyden rajapinnalla jopa tällaisina hetkinä, varsinkin kahden aikuisen miehen välillä. Ei sillä että Koskela olisi siitä välittänyt, ei hän ollut milloinkaan pannut arvoa tavoille tapojen vuoksi, ei siitä hänen mielestään ollut hyötyä jos ei parhaansakaan yritettyään yksinkertaisesti sopinut joukkoon koska tiesi kuitenkin pettävänsä odotukset.  
  
Mutta Hietasen kanssa hänen ei tarvinnut sitä pelätä. Toisella ei milloinkaan ollut ollut hänen suhteensa sen kummempia odotuksia, tarjolla oli pelkkää hyväksyntää tilanteessa missä hyvänsä ja Koskelan tunteiden oikeellisuuden vahvistamista. Se oli aina riittänyt toiselle oikein hyvin, ollut enemmänkin kuin tämä uskoi ansaitsevansa, mutta tervetullutta yhtä kaikki, sillä nytkin tunne siitä, että Hietanen jostain kumman syystä kuului hänen vierelleen jatkoi vain kasvamistaan, eikä Koskela sitä lähtenyt taltuttamaan. Tällä kertaa hän halusi sitä itseltään kiistämättä kohdata kaiken tahtomattaan tukahduttamansa, nähdä, mitä hänellä oli kerran ollut ja minkä hänen sydämensä tuntui yhä tarvitsevan. Siihen punaiseen puutaloon oli kätketty kaikki vastaukset, ja se ikään kuin kutsui Koskelaa etsimään ne.  
  
”Olen minä.”  
  
Koskelan ääni oli matala ja rauhallinen kuten aina, hänen omansa, mutta eittämättä raskaan mielisairaala-ajan uupunut monotonisuus oli vaihtunut takaisin lempeän tummaan, samettiseen äänenväriin. Muutoksesta itse tietämättä hän näki liikutuksen Hietasen ilmeessä, kuumat kyyneleet, jotka purkautuivat ulos, ja aivan vaistomaisesti hän kohotti kätensä ja sipaisi ne hellästi pois miehen poskilta. Hietanen ei vastustellut, nielaisi vain sanojen puutteessa ja itki vielä lisää onnenkyyneliä, kasteli kaikella tunteensa voimalla Koskelan takinkaulusta liikahtaessaan melkein kömpelösti lähemmäs. Huulet painautuivat hetkeksi kevyinä toisen kaulalle, mutta Koskela ei hätkähtänyt, ei perääntynyt. Jokin siinä oli tuttua, niin kaunista ja niin puhdasta. Niin oikeaa.  
  
”Minä tulin takaisin”, kuiskasi Koskela hiljaa, eikä enää voinut olla sulkematta rakastamaansa – sen hän tiesi nyt varmaksi – miestä tiukkaan syleilyyn, ”minähän lupasin etten jätä. Jos sinä… jos sinä vielä huolit.”  
  
”Jos… no tieteki mää…” Hietanen mumisi vaimeasti nyyhkäisten hänen olkapäätään vasten, takertui hänen takkinsa liepeisiin kuin ei enää koskaan haluaisi päästää irti. Tulisi eteen mitä tahansa, enää ei Hietanen antaisi heidän polkujensa erota, sen hän vannoi, ja tämä kuin ihmeen kaupalla voitoksi kääntynyt häviö saisi jäädä viimeiseksi.  
  
Kaikki ajantaju vain katosi heidän seisoessaan siinä oviaukossa toisiaan vasten silmät kiinni, Koskelan viileä kämmen silittämässä Hietasen ruskeita, sileitä hiuksia. Hetkeen ei tuulella tai pakkasella tai Koskelan päältä Hietasenkin ylle tippuvilla kohmeisilla lumihiutaleilla ollut heille minkäänlaista merkitystä, he olivat yhtäkkiä sulkeutuneet aivan omaan yksityiseen maailmaansa, jonka sisällä eivät senkaltaiset oikean elämän ja sen haasteiden luomat, turhauttavat vitsaukset päteneet. Hietanen palasi – kuitenkin niin hitaasti, ettei jatkumon alkua paremmin kuin loppuakaan voinut edes hän itse erottaa – todellisuuteen vasta kun alkoi vapista kylmästä, päästi Koskelasta vastahakoisesti irti, komensi miehen sisälle ja sulki oven heidän perässään kuin hyvästellen menneeseen kuuluvan epätoivon.  
  
”Olek sää… olek sää syäny? Siäl ois aamiaist, mää just äske – ”  
  
Koskela ripusti takkinsa pehmeästi hymyillen naulakkoon Hietasen oman viereen ja veti sitten miehen itsensä vielä uudelleen lämmenneeseen syliinsä, suukotti kuumaa otsaa. Hän oli kaivannut sitä läheisyyttä niin paljon, ettei kyennyt enää pysyttelemään loitolla vaikka oli niin luullut, vaikka oli vielä vuorokautta aiemmin päättänyt olla hätäilemättä ja tekemättä johtopäätöksiä ennen kuin he olisivat ehtineet puhua kunnolla, jos Hietanen yleensäkään tahtoisi hänen kanssaan tekemisissä olla. Hietanen kuitenkin huokaisi tyytyväisenä hänen tummanruskeaa villapaitaansa vasten, melkein kuulumattomasti, rutisti toista, ja siitä Koskela tiesi olevansa oikeilla jäljillä. Mitään muuta hän ei tuntenut kuin rakkautta Hietasta kohtaan, eikä epäillyt hetkeäkään, etteikö heidän välillään olisi edelleenkin jotakin erityisen syvää.  
  
”Sinä jaksat aina pitää huolta, mutta minä olen nyt tässä”, hän kuiskasi, ”en minä aivan kaikkea vieläkään muista, mutta sinä varmaan kerrot... Urho.”  
  
Hietanen nosti katseensa takaisin Koskelan silmiin ja kätensä tämän kasvojen pehmeää ihoa varovasti tunnustellakseen, hymyili leveästi punaisiin laikkuihin peittyneet posket yhä paikoitellen vedellä tahrittuina ja nenä vuotaen, mutta mitään sen kauniimpaa ei Koskela varmasti milloinkaan ollut nähnyt. Kuullessaan Koskelan tuolla tavalla viimein puhuvan hänen nimensä ääneen, todistaessaan sillä tämän muistavan edes jotain heidän yhteisestä salaisuudestaan, ei Hietanen olisi voinut sanoin kaiken liikutuksensa määrää kertoa. Tätä hän oli koko ajan toivonut käydessään Koskelan luona sairaalassa, odottanut, ettei hänen tarvitsisi enää yksin pitää huolta heidän sinettinsä säilymisestä suuressa maailmassa, ja nyt hänen niiskauksensakaan ei enää ollut pelkkää flunssanpoikasta.  
  
”Mää lupaan autta sua muistaa”, vannoi Hietanen kuin suurta ja tärkeää tehtävää vastaanottaen. Vain sekunnin verran hän näytti juuri samalta kuin ei niin kauan aikaa sitten alokkaita paimentaessaan. Nuoruus ja innokkuus olivat kumpainenkin siihen mennessä hänen piirteistään jo poistuneet, mutta tilalle oli samalla tullut jotakin kestävämpää – jykevämpää lojaaliuutta ja keinoja toteuttaa aiemmin epämääräiseksi jäänyttä elämänperiaatetta. Hetkeen kukaan tai mikään ei ollut hänen huomiotaan pyytänyt, ja sellainen oli saanut Hietasen tuntemaan silkkaa hyödyttömyyttä, mutta nyt hän löysi uudelleen aiemmin niin ilmiselvän syyn olla läsnä jollekin toiselle, nousi turhautuneisuuden kuopasta jo muutaman askelman verran, otti takaisin paikkansa jossakin suuressa suunnitelmassa.  
  
Yhtä paljon kuin toiset Hietasta tarvitsivat, tarvitsi myös Hietanen heitä tullakseen siksi, keneksi hänen oli tarkoitus, voidakseen pitää pelkkää olemassaoloaankin täytenä ja perusteltuna. Hän oli koko elämänsä ajan pitänyt ensisijaisena tehtävänään helpottaa ympärillään kulkevien kanssaihmisten, tavalla tai toisella heikompiosaisten selviytymistä, varmistaa, että kaikki heistä pysyivät vääjäämättömästi läpi havumetsien risuoksien ja pölyisten aavikoiden, jopa toisinaan yli vuoristojen kulkevan höyryjunan kyydissä, ettei kukaan jäisi toisten jälkeen. Se antoi Hietaselle suurimman motivaation jatkaa tiukoissakin paikoissa, silloinkin, kun hänestä itsestään tuntui siltä, ettei hän millään enää jaksanut.  
  
Nyt tilanne oli ollut jo niin pitkään sellainen, Hietanen menettänyt osaltaan kosketuksen ulkomaailmaan ja sen ihmisiin, eikä hän ollut nähnyt valoa missään suunnassa. Hän oli vain jatkanut päivästä toiseen salaa toivoen, että jotakin merkittävää vielä tapahtuisi, että hän voisi löytää toisen mahdollisuuden kasvaa. Hän oli ollut täysin tietoinen siitä, että Koskelaa parempaa tilaisuutta ei enää milloinkaan tulisi vastaan, mutta ikuisena optimistina hän oli kieltäytynyt ajattelemasta sitä, mistä oli jäämässä paitsi. Hietanen ei ollut halunnut pohtia menneitä turhaan ja kääntää sillä tavalla veistä haavassa, hän oli mieluummin edes yrittänyt katsoa tulevaisuuteen, oli koettanut säilyttää toivonsa.  
  
Ja se oli lopulta kantanut hedelmää, sen hän nyt näki. Vaikka myöhemmällä aikakaudella syntyessä Hietasella olisi voinut kiinnostusta sellaisen pohtimiseen esiintyä, ei hänellä nyt vuosikymmeniensä ja puutteellisen koulutuksensa vankina ollut sillä tavalla mitään käsitystä hengellisistä asioista kuten siitä, minkä vuoksi Koskela oli ensin otettu häneltä pois mutta sitten kuitenkin annettu takaisin. Tämän ajan yhteiskuntaan, sen maalaisluokkaan ja elämäntapaan sopeutunut Hietanen piti tätäkin tapahtunutta automaattisesti jonkinlaisen jumalan tahtona, otti kunkin tilanteen nurkumatta vastaan sellaisena kuin se annettiin ja koetti kyselemättä pärjätä sillä mitä oli osakseen saanut.  
  
Kenties hiljainen hyväksyntä oli tässä tapauksessa ollut oikea ja vähiten Hietasta itseään kuluttava ratkaisu. Lopputulos oli Hietasen mielestä joka tapauksessa hänen kokemansa pienen epämukavuuden arvoinen, eikä hän millään muotoa tuntenut siitä katkeruutta, vaikka sen olisi tarkemmin ajateltuna ehkä asiaan pitänyt kuuluakin. Hietasen olotila oli kuitenkin sellainen kuin vastaleivotulla äidillä vaikean synnytyksen jälkeen – oma henki oli saattanut olla vaarassa, syntyvää lasta oli saatettu useampaankin otteeseen kirota ja menetettyjä erivapauksia ei enää saisi takaisin, mutta vauvan nähdessä äidin kaikki läpikäyty tuska unohtui saman tien ja syvä rakkaus otti ansaitun voittonsa.  
  
Jos tärkeän ihmisen menettäminen olikin ollut heille kummallekin tietynlainen tulikoe, oli se nyt läpäisty, niin vastasi Koskelakin Hietaselle kuin juhlallisessa seremoniassa: ”Ja minä lupaan yrittää parhaani.”  
  
Nuo sanat kuultuaan otti Hietanen hänen kätensä omaansa, hyväksyi uuden suuntansa, sillä mitään muuta hän ei edes halunnut.  
  
”Tu… sun täytty syärä.”  
  
**  
  
Niin he söivät jälleen yhdessä ensimmäistä kertaa yli puoleentoista vuoteen jonkin uuden, aivan erityislaatuisen rauhan vallitessa heidän yläpuolellaan, hymyilivät välistä autuaasti toisilleen kirkastuneet silmät tuikkien mutta tarpeettomilta tuntuvia sanoja paljoa puhumatta. Koskela todella vaikutti palanneen entiseksi itsekseen, oli ehkä nyt kaikin puolin avoimempi kuin ennen, mutta Hietanen ei voinut olla varma, oliko muutos sotaneuroosista paranemisen jälkimaininkeja vai jotain muuta. Ei sen ollut sillä tavalla väliksikään, Hietanen rakasti Villeään puhui tämä monimutkaisista tunnoistaan tai ei, hän tulisi aina näkemään Koskelan rakentamien muurien ohitse ja tietäisi miehen sisällä piilottelevista tunteista luultavasti paremmin kuin tämä itsekään.  
  
Varmistuttuaan Koskelan saaneen vatsansa täyteen – tämä tunnusti syöneensä edellisen kerran joskus perjantai-iltapäivästä – Hietanen vaatimalla vaati hänet mukaansa yläkertaan, jotta toinen saisi vähän levätyksi. Koskela ei ollut nukkunut yöllä Turun junassa silmäystäkään ja oli muutenkin tullut Hietasen luo heti mielisairaalasta päästyään, sillä, kuten hän vaisusti naurahtaen totesi, jos hän olisi mennyt kotiin, ei häntä olisi sieltä seuraavaan puoleen vuoteen päästetty yhtään minnekään. Ennen lähtöään hän oli kuitenkin kirjoittanut perheelleen, kertonut epämääräisesti olleensa pitkään sairaana ja siksi kyvytön ilmoittelemaan itsestään, ja että palaisi kotiin heti kun olisi tarpeeksi kuntoutunut. Vastausosoitetta hän ei kuitenkaan kirjeeseensä lisännyt.  
  
Muutenkin ponnettomaksi jääneistä vastusteluista välittämättä Hietanen peitteli Koskelan sänkyynsä, kietoi tämän kaikkiin mahdollisiin löytämiinsä peittoihin ja täkkeihin, varmisti vielä tulenkin ennen kuin kömpi itse viereen ja otti Koskelan muitta mutkitta syliinsä kuten niin monesti ennenkin. Hieman tämä hätkähti, mutta Hietasen kysyessä oliko kaikki kunnossa, Koskela vain hymyili ja antoi vetää itsensä uudelleen lähemmäs, painoi lyhyen hetken epäröinnin jälkeen kasvonsa ensin Hietasen rinnalle, sitten rohkaistuttuaan tämän kaulalle asti. Siinä oli niin hyvä ja turvallinen olla, ja vaikka kosketus toiseen ihmiseen toikin yhä elävästi shokkihoidot mieleen, ei hän halunnut tehdä siitä numeroa. Hän luotti Hietaseen ja järjelläänkin tiesi, ettei sähköä olisi sillä kertaa, eikä toivottavasti enää koskaan, tulossa.  
  
Ei Koskelan säikähdystään tarvinnut Hietaselle muutenkaan osata alkuunkaan sanottaa, sillä tämä jotakuinkin arvasi, mistä oli kyse. Heti heidän suhteensa alkumetreillä oli käynyt ilmi, ettei Koskela lainkaan ollut tottunut hellyydenosoituksiin, mutta Hietasen käsissä se asia oli nopeasti muuttunut. Nyt kukaan ei kuitenkaan ollut koskenut mieheen kokonaiseen vuoteen muutoin kuin perustarpeet hoitaakseen tai lepositeisiin pakottaakseen silloin kun sähköä annettiin, joten ei ollut ihme, ettei Koskela osannut heti suhtautua kuten aiemmin, varmasti hieman pelkäsikin. Silti Hietanen oli varma siitä, ettei suurempaa hätää ollut, olihan Koskela häntä itsekin halannut ja nyt painautunut tiukasti lähelle melkein kuin luulisi Hietasen muutoin haihtuvan kuin kangastuksen ikään.  
  
He olivat edelleen hyvin hiljaa, kumpikin omien pohdintojensa äärelle painautuneina, mutta eivät he muuta tarvinneetkaan niin pitkän erossaolon jälkeen kuin kiireetöntä läheisyyttä ja toistensa rytmin löytävät hengitykset ja sydänten sykkeet. Hietasella oli sellainen aavistus, etteivät he tulisi keskinäisestä hellyydestä saamaan tarpeekseen vielä pitkiin aikoihin, eikä hän kieltämättä halunnutkaan saada. Toinen puoli Hietasen sängystä oli ollut tyhjä koko hänen elinikänsä, mutta ennen Koskelan tapaamista ei ollut hänen mieleensäkään tullut tarve saada joku viereen. Ei, olihan hän jo sodassa todennut olevansa tavallisen suruton poika joka ei mistään piitannut, ja sellaista asennetta oli hän huolella pitänyt yllä ennen kuin oli joutunut viimein myöntämään itselleen, ettei häntä piittaamattomaksi luutnantti Koskelan seurassa saanut.  
  
Koskela oli aina hyväksynyt Hietasen juuri sellaisena kuin tämä oli, kestänyt mielihyvin ja aina pää kylmänä hänen mekotustaan moraaliasioista ja koettanut joskus hillitä sitä vain siksi, että tiesi Hietasen aiheuttavan itselleen pelkkää murhetta herkistymällä niistä asioista, joihin hän itse ei voinut vaikuttaa. Se oli tavallaan ollut Koskelan oma keino näyttää välittämisensä. Siinä missä Hietanen osasi yksinkertaisesti laukoa sen päin toisen naamaa ja siten huolehtia henkisen tason säilymisestä, oli Koskelan taktiikka paljon hienovaraisempi, ei yhtään sen vähempää syvältä sisältä kumpuava kuin Hietasenkaan, mutta erilainen. Juuri se, että he olivat päältäpäin hyvin erilaisia mutta sisältä kuin puu ja sen oksat – samaa kokonaisuutta, vain sen eri puolet, eikä silti kumpikaan ilman toista selviäisi – teki heistä parhaan mahdollisen parin.  
  
”Urho?” keskeytti Koskelan mumiseva ääni hänen ajatustensa ketjun.  
  
”Niin?” kysyi Hietanen Koskelan hiuksia silitellessään. Tämä kohotti vähän päätään katsoakseen toista silmiin.  
  
”Minulla oli ikävä”, sanoi Koskela aran kuuloisena, kuin pyytäisi anteeksi. Hietanen hymyili, sipaisi hiuksia pois tieltä ja suukotti otsaa.  
  
”Oli mulki. Mut ny me olla taas yhres.”  
  
Koskelan katse harhaili hetken Hietasen olan yläpuolella hänen pohtiessaan, kuinka ilmaisisi itseään. Se oli aina ollut hänelle vaikeaa oli puhetilanne mikä hyvänsä, ja sillä hetkellä, kun hän vielä tunsi aitoa ja kaiken nielevää, joskin tosiasiassa perustelematonta katumusta tapahtuneista asioista, juuttuivat sanat entistäkin tiukemmin hänen kurkkuunsa, muurasivat sen tiiltä täyteen. Hietanen huomasi sen nytkin, oli oppinut tunnistamaan merkit Villessään ja vaikka olisi halunnut yrittää auttaa, käski hän silti tiukasti itseään rauhoittamaan tilanteen, muistutti, että oli parempi antaa toiselle aikaa kuin painostaa johonkin, mikä tämän olisi lopulta kuitenkin tehtävä itse. Koskela ei milloinkaan änkyttänyt kun viimein puhui, mutta miehen sanojen hakemisen vaikeutta oli Hietanen jo pitkään kutsunut sisäiseksi änkytykseksi.  
  
Muutamien Koskelasta itsestään pitkiltä tuntuneiden sekuntien jälkeen mies tyytyi jälleen kerran vakavaan suoruuteen ja yksinkertaisuuteen.  
  
”En minä sinua tahallani jättänyt.”  
  
”Et kai sää vaa meina anttek pyyttä?” kysyi Hietanen lempeän nuhtelevasti hymyillen, liu’utti kämmenensä alas Koskelan aavistuksen punastuneelle, lämpimälle poskelle, jolle karhea sänki ei vielä ollut ehtinyt uudelleen. Koskela oli kai siistinyt itsensä aivan kunnolla juuri ennen sairaalasta poistumista, ja ajatus siitä, että tämä luultavasti oli tehnyt sen ennen kaikkea vain Hietasen vuoksi sai miehen hymyilemään entistäkin enemmän.  
  
”Kyllä minä osaan kuvitella että… ettei ollut helppoa käydä sairaalassa… et sinä tällaista elämää olisi ansainnut”, mutisi Koskela, ei taaskaan kyennyt katsomaan Hietasta silmiin. Hän koetti kaikin keinoin säilyttää totisen ilmeensä, vaikka jatkuvasti syvenevä häpeänpuna tekikin siitä haasteellista.  
  
”Kuules ny, mää tiärä et sää oisi tehny just saman jos siin tilanttes oisi ollu mää. Kui helveti taval mää oisi voinu ees ol käymättä? Mää rakastan sua Ville, äl stä unohra.”  
  
Hetken oli aivan hiljaista. Sitten: ”Minä…”  
  
”Ei jumalaut”, Hietanen naurahti, ”o ny jo hetk hiljaa.”  
  
Vaikka seuraava teko vaikutti Hietasen ominaiselta luonnolta, spontaanilta ja huolettomalta, ei se sitä kuitenkaan ollut. Millään ei hän olisi voinut tietää, kuinka Koskela tulisi reagoimaan tuttuihin, helliin huuliin omiensa samettisena peittona, salpautuisiko henki ja jäätyisikö toinen vai vastaisiko kaipaavasti, kuin helpottuneesti, nostaisiko kätensä hänen kaulalleen ja jättäisi siihen. Puoltatoista vuotta aiemmin olisi Hietanen voinut olla täysin varma saavansa vastakaiun, että Koskela kietoisi käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen ja painautuisi itse sitä huomaamatta Hietasen aina avoimeen syliin kuin jonkinlaista varmuutta hetki hetkeltä sekavammaksi muuttuvaan upseerinelämäänsä etsien, mutta kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen Hietasen ele oli pelkkä harkitsemattomasti otettu riski.  
  
Ja silti Koskela taipui heti kuin olisi koko ajan odottanut juuri sitä, luotti jälleen itsensä Hietasen huomaan samalla kun tämän osaavat sormet siirtyivät aivan rauhallisina tunnustelemaan hänen jykeviä, hitaasti suudelmaan lämpeneviä leukaperiään, käsien etsiytyessä kiinni toisiinsa, Koskelan peukalo Hietasen kämmenellä. Pitkään tuo heille niin kovin tärkeä hellyydenosoitus kesti, kulmat suljettujen silmien yllä kurtistuivat kuin kumpikin kärsisi koko sydämensä voimalla, vaikka todellisuudessa se ainut kärsimys käsitti pitkän erossaolon tuskan, jonka he olisivat halunneet mieluiten heti yhdellä kertaa korvata. He pitivät toisistaan kiinni kovin tiukasti mutta silti niin lempeästi ja rakastavasti, varoivat kaiken pään pyörrytyksen keskelläkin tekemästä mitään äkkinäistä, jakoivat itsestään särkyvää aitoutta.  
  
Lopulta tuo melkein heidän ensimmäistään vastaava suudelma hiipui ja jäljelle jäivät vain toisiaan vasten painautuneet otsat, Koskelan käsi yhä kevyenä Hietasen niskassa, lämpö kaikkialla heidän ympärillään hehkuen ja kuvankauniisti, upein mutta näkymättömin värein säteillen kuin lukemattomat vesipisarat olisivat sataneet alas taivailta ja tuoneet heille pienen siivun siitä paratiisista, jonka heitä oli tarkoitus ikuisuuden toisella puolen odottaa. Sellaisen olemassaolosta he eivät mitenkään voineet olla varmoja, mutta silti, kuin tuon helmikuisen pakkaspäivän vastalauseena, he itkivät onneaan yhdessä, kyyneleet putoilivat alas peitolle ja jotkut niistä sekoittuivat toisiinsa kuin olisivat halunneet muodostaa yhdessä suuren ilon tunteiden virran ja jakaa siitä armoa kaikille ihmisille.  
  
”Nuku ny, Ville”, Hietanen kuiskasi silmät kiinni, huulet jälleen Koskelan huulilla leväten, antoi sitten vielä yhden kevyen suudelman, jonka johdosta Koskela värähti melkein huomaamattomasti hänen sylissään.  
  
”Voi luoja, minä rakastan sua niin paljon”, tämä huokaisi ääni hiljaa vavahtaen kuin kaikki henkeäsalpaavat tunteet olisivat pursunneet miehestä yli, ”minä en tahdo menettää sua, Urho, en ikinä… en enää.”  
  
”Mää ole aiva täsä, mää en ole mihinkkä lährös”, Hietanen lupasi, silitteli hellästi Koskelan selkää antaen tämän vajota uudelleen alas häntä vasten. Hän näki, kuinka mies etsi hänestä kaikkea sitä kosketusta, josta oli jäänyt paitsi heidän viime tapaamisensa jälkeen, yritti kai todistella itselleen, että oli nyt oikeassa paikassa eikä hänen tarvitsisi enää sieltä lähteä.  
  
”Puhutta lissä ko sää heräile. Mää ole viäres, nuku vaa”, kuiskasi Hietanen vielä.  
  
Hetken päästä piiloteltu väsymys otti Koskelasta voiton ja tämän ote hänestä löystyi. Kaikki hänen avoin kauneutensa muistutti Hietasta siitä, kuinka mielellään hän oli aina toisen unta valvonut.


	3. Kurjet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koskelan muisti alkaa palata ja Hietanen saa yllättyä.

Oli huhtikuu ja lähes kaikki lumi sulanut kevään tieltä. Viimeiset kaksi kuukautta olivat Koskela ja Hietanen yhdessä jakaneet tuon punaisen maalaistalon ja sen ympäriltä hiljalleen taas paljastuvat pellot, kuin huomaamattaan tehneet paikasta kummankin näköisen. Koskela oli mieluusti heti osallistunut talon töihin ja ylläpitoon, ja pian olivat ulkopuuhat muodostuneet melkein yksin hänen vastuualueekseen, kun Hietanen taas hoiti sisällä siivoamisen ja ruoanlaiton. Siinä oli kyse ennemmin heidän parhaista kyvyistään kuin minkäänlaisen roolin ottamisesta – kumpikin oli maalaispoikina tottunut kovaan työhön, mutta Hietanen taisi kodinhoidon paljon hieman kömpelöä Koskelaa tehokkaammin, kun Koskela taas suoritti ulkohommat enempiä ihmettelemättä ja aikailematta ja siksi Hietasta nopeammin.  
  
Hietanen oli tapansa mukaan ensin yrittänyt ottaa itse vastuun kaikesta, mutta Koskela oli aivan yhtä jääräpäinen kuin hänkin ja vaatimalla vaati saada työtä käsilleen, joten pian Hietanenkin hänen päämääränsä ymmärsi. Työ oli aina ollut Koskelalle ensisijainen lääke mihin tahansa henkiseen vaivaan, ja nyt hän oli ollut pitkään sitä ilman, maannut mielisairaalassa omasta mielestään häpeällisen toimettomana, ja hän halusi mielellään menettämänsä tunnit korvata. Siitä syystä ulkovajaan ilmestyi jo toisella viikolla enemmän pilkottuja puita kuin mille koko lopputalvena enää olisi tarvetta, mutta Hietanen antoi Koskelan silti ahertaa. Nyt vasta hän huomasi kuinka paljon oli yksin hommia paiskinut, vaikka määrä olikin hänestä itsestään vaikuttanut liian vähäiseltä paremman tekemisen puutteessa.  
  
Oli ylipäätään mukava tulla töistä kotiin tietäen, että joku odotti. Toisinaan Koskela saattoi häntä aamuisin parisataa metriä tienhaaralle saakka tai tuli iltapäivällä vastaan, joskus teki kummatkin ja sai Hietasen tuntemaan itsensä taas koulutiellä kulkevaksi pikkupojaksi. Ei se häntä haitannut, Hietanen oli muutenkin pitänyt yksin kulkemista aina tappavan tylsänä ja joutunut toisen ihmisen sijasta säksättämään ohitseen juokseville oravanpoikasille, mutta suurin syy hänen ilostumiseensa oli kuitenkin Koskelan huolenpito. Samalla tavalla oli tämä rintamallakin häntä kaitsenut, saattanut ja neuvonut niin paljon kuin kykeni ja katsonut, että Hietanen oli kaikesta tilanteen tasalla, valmiina uusiin haasteisiin. Kerran oli toinen nyt siviilissä jopa kiidättänyt Hietasen keittiönpöydälle unohtuneet eväät tälle.  
  
Kotona odottivat aina siistinä pidetty piha ja Koskelan milloin mitkäkin projektit, ja niiden lisäksi tämä oli siihen mennessä ehtinyt suunnitella kesäksi talon huoltomaalausta ja toisenkin vajan rakentamista. Jopa saunarakennuksen ja ladon laajennukset olivat Koskelalla olleet mielessä, mutta niiden kohdalla Hietanen oli naurahtanut ja toppuutellut toista, muistuttanut, ettei pitänyt ahnehtia liikaa kerralla. Koskelan innokkuus oli kuitenkin Hietasen mielestä vain hyvä merkki, sillä se ja jatkuva silmälläpito söivät aikaa toisen apaattisuuden uudelleenkehittymiseltä ja tukivat paluuta normaaliin elämään. Hietanen tiesi, että toimettomuus muutenkin oli Koskelan suurin ahdistuksen aihe, ja kieltämättä olisi hienoa saada ehkä aikaan suurempiakin huoltotöitä, joita Hietanen itse ei leipätöiden ohella ehtisi kunnolla tekemään.  
  
Koskelan muisti palaili edelleen tasaisesti, ja joskus öisin tämä saattoi innoissaan herättää vieressään nukkuvan Hietasen vain siksi, että muisti itse jotakin, mistä toinen oli hänelle aiemmin päivällä kertonut. Hietanen suhtautui siihen aina yhtä innokkaasti, saattoi alkaa selittää aiheesta lisää, kunnes jossain vaiheessa Koskela katsahti kelloon ja kirosi harmistuneena sitä, että he olivat puhuneet jo tunnin tai pari ja Hietanen tulisi olemaan työaamuna väsynyt. Silloin Hietanen nauroi vain, kietaisi Koskelan yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä mitenkuten syliinsä ja suuteli syvään, ja jos aamu oli jo lähellä, nousi hän ylös ja veti toisen kädestä pitäen takkahuoneeseen seurakseen. Siellä he viettivät muutenkin paljon aikaa, juttelivat vain ja toisinaan lukivat hiljaisuuden ja toisistaan huokuvan lämmön ympäröidessä heitä.  
  
Hietanen ei painostanut Koskelaa yhtään mihinkään, muistutti vain toisinaan, että hänen kotinsa oli nyt myös Koskelan oma. Koskelakin piti Hietasen kanssa asumisesta – se oli aivan yhtä helppoa ja oikealta tuntuvaa kuin puolijoukkueteltan jakaminenkin, mutta toisin kuin sota-aikana, nyt he saivat olla täysin rauhassa keskenään. Perheensä luo Koskela ei halunnut vielä mennä, sillä vaikka yleinen toimintakyky olikin jo täysin palautunut, hän arveli äidin ja nuorempien sisarusten säikähtävän liiaksi sitä, ettei hän vieläkään kyennyt muistamaan kunnolla kaatuneita veljiään. Hän oli jo mielisairaalassa päättänyt, ettei menisi takaisin ennen kuin olisi taas täysin kunnossa tai edes niin hyvässä hapessa kuin enää olisi mahdollista. Nyt hänen pitäisi vielä kaiken lisäksi keksiä syy sille, miksi lähtisi niin ripeästi uudelleen.  
  
Koskela tiesi, että nyt hän ja Hietanen olivat lyöneet suhteelleen viimeisen sinetin, eikä enää ollut mitään muuta yhtä houkuttelevaa mahdollisuutta kuin jäädä tänne, tälle pientilalle ja elää yhdessä onnellisina elämänsä loppuun saakka kuin saduissa ikään. Satua heidän yhteinen arkensa tuntui muutenkin olevan varsinkin kaikkien niiden koettelemusten jälkeen, jotka heidät olivat yhteen tuoneet. Kumpikaan ei ollut niistä katkera – he tiesivät oikein hyvin, etteivät milloinkaan olisi ilman niitä toisiaan tavanneet, että jotakin, vaikka sitten oma mielenterveys, oli näemmä ollut pakko menettää, jotta hyvää tulisi vastaan. Toistensa puolesta he olisivat olleet kuitenkin valmiita käymään sen kaiken uudelleen läpi vaikka raskaampanakin, sillä ei ollut merkitystä. Pelkällä rakkaudella ja pyyteettömällä halulla uhrautua sen sijaan oli.  
  
Toisinaan Hietanen silti edelleen syytti itseään siitä, ettei ollut osannut auttaa Koskelaa ennen kuin tämä murtui lopullisesti. Kaikkien kuluneiden kuukausien jälkeenkin se oli kova pala nieltäväksi, ja sisimmässään, kaiken positiivisen asenteen allakin Hietanen pelkäsi, ettei Koskela tulisi ikinä muistamaan aivan kaikkea. Hietanen tiesi omantuntonsa soimaavan häntä niin pitkään kunnes kaikki olisi tallella, palautettu oikeaan osoitteeseen ja jätetty menneeseen, ja ajatus siitä, että Koskela joutuisi elämään hänen kanssaan sellaisen jälkeen oli pahinta, mitä hän tiesi. Hietanen ei kuitenkaan varsinkaan Koskelan seurassa osannut tunteitaan piilottaa, mistä seurasi se, että toinen lohdutti häntä vähän väliä, vannoi, ettei mikään ollut Hietasen syytä ja lupasi joka kerta, että muistaisi kyllä kaiken aikanaan.  
  
Vaikka ymmärsikin, ettei Koskela sellaista voinut noin vain luvata vaan sen päätti jokin heitä suurempi, Hietanen uskoi häntä ensiksi sen tähden, että oli oppinut luottamaan Koskelan sanaan tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa ja toiseksi siksi, ettei Hietanen halunnut toisen huolestuvan liikaa hänen vuokseen. Hietanen ei voinut kieltää, etteikö Koskela olisi varmaankin taas kerran oikeassa, niin hienosti tämä edistyi ja oli itsekin sanonut, että toisen tuki ja kannustus olivat paranemisessa tärkeintä. Koskela rakasti häntä niin avoimesti, suhtautui hänen syyllisyydentunteeseensa vakavasti mutta silti aina rauhoitellen aivan kuten joukkueensa miesten pelkoon silloin joskus, ja toisinaan se veti Hietasen herkäksi. Sellaisina hetkinä Koskela taas pelasi reilusti omaan pussiinsa, sillä tuossa tilassa toinen uskoi häntä kaikkein parhaiten.  
  
**  
  
Eräänä hiljaisena perjantai-iltana he istuivat kuistin rappusilla nauttimassa melkein huomaamattomasta tuulenvireestä. Hietasella oli ollut harvinaisen raskas työpäivä ennen viikonlopun koittamista, ja siksi hänkään ei paljoa virkkanut, oli vain hymyillyt raukeana illallisen jälkeen mutta Koskelan kehotuksista huolimatta kieltäytynyt menemästä vielä nukkumaan. Erikoisen lämmin huhtikuinen ilta oli hänestä ollut turhan kaunis sisällä sängyssä maaten tuhlattavaksi, ja sitä myöten hän oli ehdottanut Koskelalle ulos leppeään ilmaan istahtamista. Nyt Hietasella oli puukon lisäksi uuden veitsenkahvan vuolutyö käsissään, hän kun mieluiten teki itse kaikki välineet itselleen, ja sen parissa hän ahersi mieli leväten mutta kasvot keskittyneessä mutrussa. Enää jäljellä oli pelkkä hienopyöristäminen, ja sitten kädensija olisi valmis.  
  
Koskela sen sijaan vain istui kyynärpäät polviin tukien, kädet leuan alla yhdessä nyrkissä ja näytti mietteliäältä kuten yleensäkin. Hän nautti saadessaan vain katsoa rauhassa mailleen hiljalleen painuvaa auringonkehrää ja peilityyntä järveä, haistaa ilmassa vielä viimeisten pian kokonaan pois sulavien lumikinosten huumaavan tuoksun. Ne kaikki muistuttivat häntä poikavuosista, joina elämä oli hetken verran ollut huoletonta ympärillä ainaisena vellovaa epävarmuutta lukuun ottamatta. Tai ei oikeastaan, muistutti hän heti itseään, ei Vilho Koskela milloinkaan ollut lapsuutta elänyt. Nuoremmat sisarukset olivat sen hänenkin puolestaan kokeneet samalla kun Koskela itse oli varmaan jo heti syntymästään lähtien murehtinut vakavalla naamalla. Näinä päivinä se ajatus sai hänet hymyilemään, niin nytkin.  
  
Sitten oli tullut talvisota, jolloin Koskela oli vasta lopullisesti saavuttanut aikuisuuden ja kohdannut sen haasteet enemmissä määrin kuin monet muut. Olihan hän asevelvollisuuden suorittanut, mennyt sen jälkeen vielä aliupseerikouluunkin, mutta mikään ei häntä silti olisi voinut oikeaan sotaan valmistaa. Talvisota oli ollut raaka sataviisipäiväinen leiri, ja sieltä Koskela oli tullut ulos mielestään paljon entistä vajaampana ihmisenä. Välirauhan ja upseerikoulun aikana hän oli saanut jotakin menettämästään elämänilosta takaisin itselleen, mutta positiivista hänestä ei voinut tehdä. Ei sillä että Koskela olisi ollut mitenkään erityisen synkkämielinen ihminen, kunnollinen toivonrikkaus vain ei hänen luonteeseensa ollut edes nuorempana sopinut.  
  
Jatkosodan syttyminen oli antanut hänen kovasti yrittämälleen optimismille vielä kovemman kolauksen. Ensimmäisen vuoden ajan Koskela oli vielä jaksanut uskoa parempaan, oli toisinaan ajatellut, että tämäkin sota voisi päättyä aivan kuten edellinen ja että hän saisi elämänsä takaisin. Hän oli vakaasti päättänyt palata kotitilalle jos vielä elossa olisi, mutta tuon yhden vuoden jälkeen ajatus oli tuntunut enää pelkältä kaukaiselta unelta. Hietanen oli silloin ollut se ainoa ihminen, joka hänet oli saanut jatkamaan turhalta tuntuvaa taistelua, joka oli kerran melkein väkipakolla raahannut hänet järven rantaan kesäiltana katselemaan sinisorsan ja sen poikasten hidasta lipumista vedenpinnalla, joka oli tiennyt, että luonnon kauneus ja sen sointuvat äänet saisivat sekä Koskelan että Hietasen itsensä hetkellisesti onnellisemmiksi.  
  
Pian yksi poikasista oli jo jotenkin onnistunut jäämään jalastaan kiinni kaislikkoon, jolloin Hietanen oli hätääntynyt ja Koskela joutunut tyynen rauhallisesti kahlaamaan linnun luo ja irrottamaan sen. Hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että sorsaemo oli katsonut suoraan häneen kiitollisuutta eläimensilmissään, vaikka oli ensin ymmärrettävästi säikähtänyt ja vienyt loput lapsistaan sivummalle. Koskelalla oli kuitenkin aina ollut jokin luontainen taito käsitellä kaikenlaisia eläimiä, eikä pieni sorsanpoikanenkaan ollut pyristellyt huomatessaan hänen helläkätiset otteensa. Hietanen oli katsellut pelastusoperaatiota vapautuneesti hymyillen ja Koskelan palatessa hänen vierelleen rannalle maininnutkin yhteistyön sujuvuudesta. Sen johdosta Koskela oli hieman punastuen hymähtänyt, että linnut varmasti nimenomaan pelkäsivät liikaa.  
  
Vaikka Koskela ei miestensä lailla myös juuri ollut komppanianpäällikkö Lammiosta pitänyt eikä tämäkään liiemmin hänestä, oli miehen koira kuitenkin ollut eri asia. Sille – tai _hänelle_ – Koskela oli aina ollut ystävällinen, katsonut joskus sen perään silloin kun sen isännällä ei ollut ollut aikaa, ja Lammio oli tuon tehtävän pakosti Koskelalle luottanut huomattuaan heti koiran pitävän luutnantista. Ulkopuolisen silmin olisi toisinaan voinut näyttää jopa siltä, että koira oli Koskelan, ei Lammion, niin riehakkaasti ja vapautuneesti tämä miehen kanssa leikki ja pelleili, osoitti tälle samanlaista uskollisuutta kuin todellisellekin isännälleen. Kävelyillä koiraa ei ollut tarvinnut pitää hihnassa, niin sävyisästi se oli astellut vierellä ja toisinaan hyppinyt vastenkin. Sekin oli kai vaistonnut, että Koskela kaipasi takaisin maalle.  
  
Hietanen oli noiden vuosien aikana useampaankin otteeseen varmistanut, että Koskela välillä pääsisi luontoon lataamaan akkujaan ja etsimään hänestä itsestään kadonnutta viattomuutta. Kovin usein he eivät voineet mennä yhdessä etteivät olisi herättäneet muissa epäilyksiä, mutta ei se haitannut, sillä Hietanen näki aina Koskelan palatessa hartioiden kiristyksen höllentyneen ja harmaansävyisten silmien löytäneen uuden tuikkeen. Metsässä Koskela rentoutui aina, rakensi toisinaan pieniä kaarnalaivojakin silloin kun muut eivät nähneet ja lähetti niihin tarttuneen nostalgiankaipuunsa jokien varsilta pidemmälle maailman ääriin. Selviytymistapoja sodassa oli yhtä monia kuin sotilaitakin, ja sellainen muistoihin palaaminen ja inhimillisyyden ammentaminen menneisyydestä oli ollut hänen keinonsa pärjätä.  
  
Tietenkään se keino ei ollut voinut ikuisuuksiin riittää, ja kun inhimillisyyden ja julmuuksien välisestä kuilusta oli ajan mittaan muodostunut liian syvä ja leveä railo hänen kestettäväkseen, oli romahtaminen ollut viimeinen hätähuuto muiden vaihtoehtojen puutteessa. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin jo melkein tullut takaisin omaksi itsekseen kaikkine muistoineen, pystyi vieressä istuvan turvansa avulla käsittelemään vaikeitakin asioita ja oli kenties löytänyt Hietasen myötä uudelleen jotakin vanhasta viattomuudestaan. Sellainen teki Koskelan onnellisemmaksi kuin tämä oli vielä mielisairaalasta lähdettyään kuvitellut kykenevänsä olemaan, ja Hietanenkin oli siinä parin kuukauden aikana ilokseen tuon muutoksen parempaan suuntaan huomannut. Koko elämä oli vielä edessä, vaikka eivät he enää niin nuoria olleet, kumpainenkin aikamiehiä jo.  
  
Koskela oli juuri ehtinyt sulkea silmänsä ja antaa viimeisten auringonsäteiden hyväillä väsyneitä kasvojaan, kun etäisyydestä kuului hänelle poikavuosilta tuttu, kaikuva ääni. Silmien avaaminen tuli automaattisena reaktiona, ja käsi suojana paisteelta hän tähyili ylös oranssinpunaiseksi värjäytyvälle taivaalle raiunnan lähdettä etsien. Hietanenkin nosti katseensa työstään.  
  
”Katso, kurjet ovat palanneet”, sanoi Koskela ääni nykyään näkyvämpää innostusta täynnä ja osoitti sitten vasemmalle puolelle taivaanrantaan kohti V:n muotoisessa aurassa lentävää parvea. Hietanenkin hymyili poikamaisesti.  
  
”Ne taitta laskeuttu toho niityl. Mennää katto”, hän tokaisi heti uupumukseltaan valpastuneena, laski puukkonsa ja viime silausta vaille valmiin sijan varovasti portaiden ylimmälle askelmalle ja nousi ylös tarjoten samalla kätensä Koskelalle. Tämä tarttui siihen ja ponnisti hänkin jaloilleen.  
  
”Juostaanko?” kysyi Koskela vinosti virnistäen.  
  
”Juostaan”, myöntyi Hietanen iloisesti nauraen, ja niin he lähtivät peräkanaa.  
  
He kulkivat vinhaa vauhtia pellonviertä eivätkä päästäneet kurkia hetkeksikään silmistään. Rantaniityn levittäytyessä heidän eteensä he jäivät juoksemisesta hengästyneinä parinkymmenen metrin päähän koivujen varjoon seisomaan ja katselemaan, etteivät vahingossakaan säikäyttäisi pois noita suuria ja ylväitä, harmaanvaaleita lintuja, jotka näyttivät etsivän jotakin syödäkseen. Pari nuorempaa ruskeapäistä yksilöä nahisteli jostakin ruovikossa vähän matkan päässä muusta parvesta, mutta erään vanhemman kurjen kiukkuiselta kuulostava ” _krraa!_ ” sai ne kiinnittämään huomionsa takaisin ympäristöönsä ja palaamaan kiltisti takaisin. Koskelaa nauratti ja hän päästi itsekin kurkustaan muutaman trumpettimaisen soinnun, eikä ollut ollenkaan varma, näyttivätkö linnut vai Hietanen enemmän tyrmistyneiltä hänen esityksestään.  
  
”Kuulin niiden ääniä usein kotitilan lähistöllä ja opin matkimaan”, hymyili Koskela olkiaan kohauttaen. Yksi nuori kurki asteli arasti häntä kohti muun parven pysyessä hiljaa, joten Koskela teki äänen uudestaan ja laskeutui hitaasti kyykkyyn, viittasi Hietasta tekemään samoin.  
  
Lintu kiihdytti vauhtiaan, kunnes pysähtyi epävarmana muutaman metrin päähän heistä. Koskela maanitteli sitä yhä lähemmäs: ” _Kru krruu krruu!_ ”  
  
Nuori eläin tapitti häntä hetken suoraan silmiin, mutta astui sitten viimeisetkin askeleet niin, että Koskela pystyi nostamaan kätensä varovasti ja ojentamaan sen katsekontaktia rikkomatta. Hietanen pidätteli vieressä hengitystään, kun Koskelan kämmen tapasi kevyenä kurjen S-kirjaimen muotoon kiertyneen kaulan silkkisen höyhenpeitteen ja silitti sitä pehmeästi.  
  
”Mitäs sinä täällä, tervehtimäänkö tulit?” kysyi Koskela linnulta hiljaa matalalla, rauhallisella äänellä ja katsoi yhä lempeästi kummallakin puolella päätä sijaitseviin mustiin nappisilmiin.  
  
” _Kra!_ ” totesi kurki siihen ja räpytteli siipiään. Koskela antoi kätensä laskeutua, ja lintu lehahti takaisin sen paluusta helpottuneen parvensa luo.  
  
”Mite sää tuon teit?” älähti Hietanen hämmästyksissään silmät pyöreinä ja nousi takaisin seisomaan. Koskela seurasi perässä.  
  
”En minä oikein itsekään tiedä”, tunnusti toinen hymyillen ja kääntyi Hietasta kohti, ”en ole koskaan ennen päässyt koskettamaan.”  
  
”Ei jumalaut, Ville. Sust sais semmose eläinkuiskaaja. Mää ole kuullu semmosist!”  
  
”Älä nyt viitsi”, tyrskähti Koskela nauraen ja katseli kurkia, jotka nousivat uudelleen kaulat suorina ilmaan. ”Nehän pelästyivät nyt jo niin paljon, että ovat saman tien lähdössä pois.”  
  
He nostivat kätensä jälleen silmien varjoksi ja tuijottivat tiiviisti auringon edessä lentävää parvea jonkin hiljaisen kunnioituksen vallassa. Linnut vaikuttivat uupuneilta.  
  
”Minkähä takki tosa on keskel väli?” ihmetteli tarkkasilmäinen Hietanen.  
  
Koskela mietti hetken ja sanoi sitten: ”Ehkä se on meistä jommankumman paikka. Tai molempien.”  
  
Hietanen katsoi häntä kysyvästi pää kallellaan, ja huomattuaan sen Koskela naurahti hermostuneesti. Ei hän milloinkaan näitä syvällisiä pohdintojaan ollut kenellekään jakanut, ei kovin paljoa edes Hietaselle, mutta olkoon menneeksi. Koskela tiesi, ettei Hietanen hänelle ainakaan nauraisi.  
  
”Kun joku kuoli rintamalla, minä usein ajattelin, että nuo sotilaat ehkä muuttuivat linnuiksi. Äiti puhui sellaisesta joskus kun me lapset olimme nuorempia, ja se jäi mieleen. Muistin senkin oikeastaan vasta pari päivää sitten, kun näin aamulla pihan siivousta tehdessä mustavariksia tuossa pellolla”, hän sanoi viitaten samalla taakseen.  
  
”Luulek sää et tossa parves o meirä tuttui? Niit jotka… jotka kuol?”  
  
”Kenties. Kukapa sen tietää vaikka olisikin”, hymyili Koskela vinosti surumielinen pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
”Mul o ikävä moniaki niistä”, myönsi Hietanen, kiersi oikean kätensä Koskelan harteille ja katseli taivaalle kuten tämäkin, ”jopa Lehtoa. Ei silläkä helppo ollu.”  
  
Koskela huokaisi, nojautui aavistuksen verran Hietaseen. ”Niin minullakin. Joskus minä mietin, olisinko voinut estää enemmän miesten kuolemia. Kariluoto ainakin olisi voinut pelastua, jos olisin ponnekkaammin estänyt sen typerän rynnäkön niin kuin silloin ensimmäisinä päivinä.”  
  
Hietanen pudisti päätään hänen olkaansa vasten. ”Kylä sää Ville tiärä iteki ettet sää ois enemppä voinu tehä. Sää oli luultavast koko pataljoona paras joukkueenjohtaja.”  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Kualema tule jokaselle. Mää luule et se on ennalt määrätty millo ja mist syyst”, sanoi Hietanen varmana asiastaan. Koskela nyökkäsi – eipä hänellä sen parempaakaan tietoa ollut.  
  
”Ehkä mekin vielä jonakin päivänä lennämme tuollaisessa parvessa. Ei pidä pelätä kun ei vielä tiedä, mitä tuleman pitää.”  
  
” _Kru krruu!_ ” kuului huuto kaukaisuudesta.  
  
” _Krruu!_ ” vastasi Koskela tahtomattaankin hymyillen kultaisen auringon käydessä nukkumaan.  
  
**  
  
Kesäkuun viimeinen ilta oli kuuma ja kuiva, sellainen kuin keskikesän päivät yleensä. Koskela oli sinä sunnuntai-iltana täyttänyt kolmekymmentäkolme vuotta ja vitsaillut Hietaselle heti aamun alkajaisiksi olevansa jo vanha ukko, mihin Hietanen oli vastannut kaivamalla ullakolta Koskelalle isänsä vanhan kävelykepin ja kehottanut tätä käyttämään sitä. Hetken he olivat sen kanssa pelleilleet, kunnes Hietanen oli muistanut tehneensä Koskelalle salassa oikeankin lahjan. Ladon ylätasanteelta löytyi nimittäin uusi punottu keräilykori marjastusta varten, sillä metsässä muuten vain liikkumisen ohella Koskela oli tunnustanut poimivansa aina herkut parempiin suihin. Hietanen, joka ei yhtä usein ryteikössä käynyt, ei halunnut jäädä paitsi ja tulisi satavarmasti tästä lähtien aina pakottamaan korin Koskelan mukaan.  
  
Koskela katseli keittiönpöydän ääressä istuen pellolla kulkevaa Hietasta. Kello oli melkein kymmenen ja aurinko viimein laskemassa, ja pian Koskelakin sietäisi varmasti kuumuudelta mennä ulos seuraksi. Hietanen oli oikea maalaispoika sen suhteen, ettei tämä tuntunut milloinkaan palavan auringossa tai läkähtyvän kuumuuteen, kun Koskela sen sijaan oli polttanut itsensä jo kesäkuun ensimmäiselle viikolle sijoittuneen hellejakson aikana. Hietanen oli moittinut ja mekottanut ja käärinyt Koskelan punaiseen selkään, rintaan ja vatsaan niin monia viilentäviä siteitä, ettei isänmaan uljas sankari ollut vielä koskaan näyttänyt yhtä erehdyttävästi muumiolta, ei edes sairaala-aikoinaan, vaikka ruumiin etupuoli oli yhä tänäkin päivänä luodinarpia täysi.  
  
Sen johdosta Koskela oli saanut hillittömän naurukohtauksen ja pyyhkinyt kyyneleitä silmistään Hietasen katsoessa ällistyneenä vierestä, peläten toisen seonneen aivan lopullisesti tai vähintäänkin saaneen auringonpistoksen. Seonnut ei Koskela kuitenkaan ollut, ei, eikä syynä ylitsevuotavalle riemulle ollut auringonpistoskaan, hän oli elämänsä kunnossa ja niin onnellinen, että olisi aivan yhtä hyvin voinut ratketa liitoksistaan. Päivä päivältä hänen rakkautensa Hietasta kohtaan ja halu olla aina tämän kanssa sekä syvenivät että löytyivät uudelleen kaikkien muistojen myötä, ja Koskela oli melko varma, että muisti tähän mennessä suurin piirtein kaiken, mikä normaalisti ihmisen tietoiseen mieleen jäi. Hietasen sanojen mukaan hänkin ajatteli olevansa jotenkin siunattu.  
  
Koskela haki kaapista lasin ja kaatoi sitten kukikkaan pöytäliinan päälle asetellusta kannusta vettä itselleen. Ulkona Hietanen oli kyykistynyt näpertämään heinänkorsia maanrajassa, ja sitä seuratessaan Koskelan sydämen valtasi se sama suuri hellyys, jota hän oli kokenut nähdessään toisen ensimmäistä kertaa. Hietanen oli silloin juuri tullut Paloaukealle ja unohtunut muusta joukosta jälkeen kumarruttuaan katselemaan soralla vipeltävää hämähäkkiä. Koskela oli ounastellut alokkaan saavan pian satikutia ellei tämä lähtisi äkkiä eteenpäin ja päättänyt sitten käydä itse patistelemassa. Kun Hietanen oli kohdannut hänen katseensa, oli Koskelasta kummasti tuntunut heti siltä kuin hänen elämästään ei valo loppuisi niin kauan kuin tuo nuori mies siihen kuuluisi.  
  
Muistolle hymyillen Koskela kulautti lasin tyhjäksi ja laski sen sitten omalle puolelleen pöytää. Hän käveli ovesta ulos, astui rappuset alas ja riensi Hietasen luo. Tämä nousi seisomaan hänet huomatessaan ja sai saman tien suudelman pehmeille huulilleen.  
  
”Mistäs ny tuule?” kysyi Hietanen ja soi Koskelalle vielä toisenkin suukon. Pidempi mies sulki hänet syliinsä.  
  
”Kunhan muistelin meidän ensitapaamistamme”, tämä hymähti.  
  
Hietanen nauroi. ”Hyvä ettet sää antanu niitte huutta mul, mää vaa oli stä mielt et se hämähäk oli veikke.”  
  
”Juuri tuota minä sussa niin rakastan, Urho”, sanoi Koskela iloisesti ja suukotti otsaa, ”sulla on muuten heinänkorsi tukassa. Taasko sinä kierit maassa?”  
  
Hietanen huokaisi ja vetäytyi, pörrötti hiuksiaan molemmin käsin. ”Myönnetä.”  
  
”Mitäs jos mennään saman tien uimaan?” Koskela ehdotti päätään kallistaen. ”Onhan tässä vielä iltaa jäljellä ja minulla ainakin on kuuma.”  
  
”Mennää va”, Hietanenkin myöntyi ja tarjosi jälleen kätensä. Koskela tarttui siihen, ja yhdessä he kävelivät pellon poikki rantaan.


End file.
